


Les troubles de l'enfance

by Kahishiki



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Disability, Handicap, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahishiki/pseuds/Kahishiki
Summary: Shion est maître d'école dans une classe spécialisée. En regardant la liste de ses nouveaux élèves, il sait que l'année sera longue et parsemé d'embûches. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, il fera tout son possible pour aider ces enfants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai décidé de faire cette fiction. Il s'agit là d 'un UA à l'univers de Saint Seiya, mais étant mon manga favori, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ne pas l'utiliser. De plus, je me suis toujours demandé ce que cela donnerais, des Golds Saints enfants, et dans un monde normal.
> 
> Si j'ai choisi le sujet du handicap, c'est parce que je suis un AVS (Auxiliaire de Vie Scolaire), je suis employé par un lycée, pour aider des enfants en situation de handicap, à devenir plus autonome, à prendre confiance en eux. Je suis là pour les aider, et je suis formé pour cela. Et j'avais besoin de me décharger de tout cela, un peu, par le biais de la fiction. Parce que ce n'est pas toujours tout rose. Devoir aider un enfant avec un handicap, c'est souvent comme marché sur des œufs. Il faut faire attention à ce que l'on dit, ce que l'on fait, ne pas changer les habitudes. Et même si j'aime ce que je fais, parfois, j'ai juste envie de baisser les bras, parce que je me sens seul face à la montagne de chose que je doit accomplir pour aider un enfant.  
> J'ai donc pris la liberté de retranscrire tout ce que je vis au quotidien, avec cette histoire, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira, comme j'ai prit plaisir à l'écrire.
> 
> Tous les termes et acronymes utilisés seront indiqués en fin de page :)

Prologue

* * *

 

Shion était installé dans son salon, assied sur son canapé, en lisant lentement la lettre, un thé fumant sur la table basse. Il poussa un petit soupir. Il allait avoir treize enfants à gérer cette année. Et aux vues du bilan psychologique et physique de chacun, cela allait être mouvementer. Il redoutait surtout le petit Saga. Il posa la lettre sur la table basse, et se passa la main sur le visage.

Treize enfants aux handicaps différents, qui allaient devoir être réunis dans une même et unique classe, ça allait envoyer des boulettes de feu dans tous les sens. Il soupira. Et le petit Angelo... Il allait devoir mettre en place tout un système d'images et de cycles constants, pour le placer dans un cocon sécurisé. Pour le petit Aphrodite et le petit Shaka, il se débrouillerait, la MDPH(1) trouverait bien un moyen pour lui fournir autant d'équipement que possible pour parer au manque d'autonomie de ces deux-là.  
Quand au petit Milo, eh bien, il allait devoir revoir totalement le plan de sa classe. Et pour les autres, il allait aussi devoir tout prendre en compte. Il n'allais jamais pouvoir ce reposer à ce rythme. Rien que les commandes pour le matériel allaient être longues. Trop longues. Recevrait-il a temps les ordinateurs Shura et Dohko? Et les livres audio pour le petit Camus ?

Il souffla doucement, et prit sa tasse de thé, souffla doucement sur le liquide rosé, et en but une gorgée. Il devait se calmer, respirer un bon coup, et tout irait bien. Il avait déjà dû gérer des enfants en difficulté et en situation de handicap, même si là, il fallait reconnaître que la rentrée allait être folklorique. Il allait devoir prendre rendez-vous avec l'enseignant référent(2) et voire quelles pourraient être les meilleures méthodes à aborder. Aurait-il le droit à un AVS ? Il savait que le manque de moyens de ce côté de la MDPH pouvait être difficile.  
S'il n'avait pas d'auxiliaire, il devrait se débrouiller tout seul. Il le sentait venir gros comme un pneu qu'il n'allait pas avoir d'aide de ce côté-là. Sachant que ses collègues en classes normales galéraient pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul AVS dans leurs classes... Et même s'il restait prioritaire, aux vues de sa classe, si moyen il manquait, aide il n'y avait pas.

Il s'avachit doucement dans son canapé, reposant sa tête sur les coussins gris, en soupirant lourdement. Aller Shion, tu peux le faire se dit-il.

Il se releva, et alla ranger ses papiers. Il ferait tout cela demain. Là, il allait juste se prendre la tête, et cela n'allait rien apporter de bon. Autant s'y mettre à tête reposée. Il revint dans le salon, finit son thé, alla mettre la tasse dans l'évier, et s'en alla dans la salle de bains. Il se fout couler un bain chaud, très chaud, pour se détendre, puis se déshabilla, et se plongea avec délectation dans l'eau, en soupirant doucement.

Il se laissa infuser une bonne demi-heure, puis se lava, galérant pour ses longs cheveux. Il se rinça, et sortit de la douche, vidant le bain en même temps. Il se sécha doucement, redoutant le moment des cheveux. Lorsqu'il fut enfin sec, il alla dans sa chambre, mit son pyjama, et se vautra dans son lit. Une sieste lui ferait du bien. Beaucoup de bien même. Il mit son réveil pour dans une heure, et se mit sous les draps, en soupirant doucement. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et il se laissa porter par le sommeil.

**Author's Note:**

> MDPH(1) : Maison Départementale des Personnes Handicapés.
> 
> Enseignant Référent(2) : Il est celui qui fait le lien entre la famille de l'enfant en situation de handicap et les professionnels qui travaillent autour de l'enfant, tout le long de son année scolaire.
> 
> J'ai volontairement choisi de ne pas vraiment parler d'ULIS (Unités Localisés pour l'Inclusion Scolaire, en lien avec la MDPH , tout ce qui attrait à l'handicap est géré par cette structure) parce que certains troubles, ou handicaps ne nécessitent pas totalement d'y être. C'est une classe ULIS, bien entendu, mais je déroge un peu à la réalité, en y mettant des enfants non nécessiteux de cette inclusion. Disons que je met de la sauce par-dessus mes pâtes, pour parler élégamment.
> 
> Bien entendu, je ne suis pas un professionnel de l'handicap, je suis juste formé pour aider les enfants, je ne travaille pas en ULIS, mais en classe maternelle « normale », avec deux enfants. Je me sers de mes connaissances et de toutes les informations que je peux trouver pour écrire mon histoire.
> 
> Le chapitre deux est déjà en cours d'écriture, et relatera de la rentrée scolaire. On y découvrira plus amplement les handicaps des enfants.


End file.
